No Shame - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine encounter a situation that raises a few eyebrows.


_Sammy and Ilna, I'm having the best time planning the wedding of the century with you ladies! You've made this whole ride so much fun. Love you guys!_

 _Sammy, thanks for another title!_

 _REALMcRollers, your excitement over the upcoming wedding fuels ours. Your wonderful feedback warms our hearts. Thank you all._

* * *

 _ **No Shame **_

**CVS  
Woodlawn Drive, Oahu**

Steve walked to a shelf and grabbed three mini ice packs.

"No, Steve. Here." Catherine handed him three pink and blue boxes.

"Boo boo bunnies? What the hell is a boo boo bunny?" He turned one over in his hand. "Mary said get little ice packs." His brows knitted.

Catherine smiled at him with a head shake. "They _are_ ice packs, but they look like bunnies. You put them in the freezer and if Joan gets a boo boo when they're here for the wedding they're soothing and it makes her smile."

"How do you know all ... nevermind." Steve grinned and dropped them on the counter, along with their other items.

She patted his back and shrugged at his adorable expression.

As he pulled out his wallet, Josh, the young man who was very enamoured by Catherine's costume when they'd come in a year ago Halloween, rushed up.

"Ah, um, Commander McGarrett? We need your help. Outside. Jackie, um the manager, said I should come get you."

Steve and Catherine were immediately on alert, their hands going to their weapons. Steve's eyes scoping the perimeter, Catherine's following suit.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

Looking embarrassed and agitated, Josh whispered, "There're people in the parking lot, they're sort of ... they're um …" his eyes flicked to Catherine, and he pinked before looking back at Steve.

"Josh." Steve put a hand on the boy's shoulder to ground him. "Tell us so we can help." They were already moving toward the back door.

"They're you know …" Josh flushed and glanced at Catherine before once more regarding the floor. " _Doing_ it ... outside."

Steve and Catherine exchanged a look. "Wait in the store, we'll handle it," she told the young man who looked very glad to oblige.

Before he backed away, Steve said, "Josh, which car?"

His answer made the couple glance at each other again. "They're not _in_ a car, Commander."

Catherine followed Steve outside to where, sure enough, a couple was in the parking lot.

Having sex.

On the ground.

In full view of the street and anyone who happened by.

By the time they were close enough for Steve to say, "Five-0!" the woman seemed to notice they had company, but didn't stop what she was doing. When her partner attempted to pull away, she pulled him back into her embrace.

Steve threw Catherine a look as he said, "Hey! _Hey!_ I said Five-0!" and she circled to the opposite side of the couple and pulled her weapon, covering Steve as he bent to grab the man's shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"Cover yourselves. You're under arrest," Steve barked as the man pulled himself together and straightened his clothes.

Catherine took charge of the woman who was at least covered up - her dress had fallen back in place - and was leading her to the edge of the parking lot where HPD cruisers were pulling up.

After handing off the suspects to the officers and finishing up in the CVS, Steve and Catherine climbed into the truck to go home.

The next day was non stop, and it was past dinner time as they were wrapping up a crime scene.

"Heard there was an interesting couple at the CVS, Commander." One of the senior HPD officers that had known Steve's father grinned. He'd caught him in the parking lot to have him sign off on an arrest order. When he walked away, Danny, who was parked beside the truck, asked what had gone down. He'd been in court all morning and hadn't seen Steve or Catherine before arriving on scene.

Steve took a call and when he hung up, Catherine was just finishing explaining to Danny. "... broad daylight in an open parking lot. _No_ _car_ \- they were just out there in the lot. Isn't that special?"

"What the hell is wrong with people?" the detective huffed.

"Is that a general question? Because it could take a while to answer," Catherine replied.

"What if Grace was with you and she saw that?" Danny sputtered.

Steve cringed at the thought. "At least the guy looked embarrassed. When I asked the woman what she could possibly have been thinking, 'I felt like it,' was her response."

"Jeez, some people have no shame. For the love of …" Danny shook his head.

Catherine added, "And she wouldn't stop. Steve had to tell them twice."

"That's just ..."

"She pointed out how they were very responsible." Catherine saw both men's eyebrows raise.

" _What?"_

"The condoms she dropped - she really wanted them back. She asked Officer Wells to please return them."

Steve looked at her questioningly. He'd been talking to the CVS manager at that point.

Danny shook his head. "They were having sex on the asphalt in a parking lot … on blazing hot asphalt mind you, and they thought to use protection?"

"They were cherry fla …"

"Stop." Danny held up a hand. "I'm trying to delete what I heard as it is, thank you."

Catherine laughed. "You see, compared to some people, Steve and I …"

"Please stop."

"But I didn't say anything yet."

Steve caught her look and smirked as Danny held up both hands. "Did you not hear me? Stop, please."

Catherine full on laughed out loud. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"No, you are not. You two are never sorry. But I'm going home before the TMI starts. Good night."

"Night, Danny," they said together, and he waved over his shoulder as he climbed into the car and backed out.

As he leaned against her car as she prepared to leave, Catherine glanced sideways with a grin. "Ya know …"

"Yeah?" Steve bent closer.

"We still have a lot of chocolates left." Her eyes danced. "Oh, and _caramel_."

"We do?"

She nodded. "Grace and I used it to make the cupcakes and caramel apples. I always buy extra now ..."

His eyes narrowed. "I _really_ like caramel."

"That's exactly why I buy extra."

Her grin turned saucy. "So, what are you waiting for, Commander?" She started the car. "Follow me home."

#

 _End, thanks for reading_

* * *

 _If you're not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi, drop us an email at r_ _ **ealmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at

 _ **community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
